Monsters that Lie Beneath
by EternityBlackRose
Summary: It's been four years since the defeat of Him. And during that time, thing have been peaceful. But there have been rumors of a new powerful monster rising to take Him's place. During that time, a new family has transferred to New Townsville. But something about them sets the girls off. Find out more in the story I call, Monsters that Lie Beneath.


It'd been four years since the Power Puff Girls Z defeated Him. But to all of New Townsville, it seemed like a lifetime ago. Especially to the girls themselves; seeing as over the years, the monster attacks had started to go down.

Momoko (Hyper Blossom) found herself working part-time at Annie's sweet shop from time to time just to keep herself busy. Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) still had her shopping sprees, but they weren't as often, as she also became cheer captain with Momoko being her co-captain. As for Karou (Powered Buttercup), she'd become the sports captain of any team she was on.

But all three couldn't help but wonder what'd happened to some of the villains they used to face. Ones like Mojo Jojo and Princess were still around-even Sedusa and the Ameba Boys made an appearance from time to time. But Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gang Green Gang, and even the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z hadn't been seen in years. There'd been sightings and rumors about each one, but nothing concrete to say where they were. So they just thought that they'd given up crime.

Then they found Fuzzy in a pool of his own blood up in the mountains.

As it turns out, Fuzzy had gone straight in another city called Lankton. But someone found out about the black z rays inside him; offered him a job in a gang. He didn't take it, so they decided to do away with him. There were rumors that the Gang Green Gang had joined up, but the Rowdy Ruff Boys…they were AWOL.

But what none knew was that the boys were closer than anyone thought.

* * *

Deep under the city of New Townsville, was a place all the monsters called the Underground. It was filled with a variety of places for people young and old creatures. Only those who stayed year-round knew what was going on and who ran the joint. And he was a monster…called the Boogie Man.

The Boogie Man had been running the Underground since Him was around the first time. He also ran a crime ring in the world above-which was how he got a hold of the ones he calls his children. No one knew how or why he got them. But all anyone needed to know was that if you crossed them, you crossed Boogie. That was partially what the meeting was about tonight. That and Boogie's master plan to take over New Townsville.

The Gang Green Gang sat near the front of the large group of monsters and mutants. They'd joined Boogie and his cause just over a year ago. And they got along with his kids just fine. They liked playing games, and adored playing pranks on the residents down here.

All four sat up front on the stage; two on either side of the larger throne that held the blue skinned large-horned monster. A pair of orange shades covered his demonic eyes; he wore a white suit with white boot heels. Basically he looked like a guy who was from the 70s. His children were head to toe in thick cloaks. The two on his left were in red and blue; on his right were a gray and green.

Boogie stood. "Alright ev'rybody. Cool down. It's time to discuss the Master Plan."

The room grew quiet as monster, mutant, and humans-who sat in the way back so not to get noticed by the others.

"Now, all of you have one, major, thing in common. You all have been defeated by the Power Puff Girls Z."

A banner with the girls' faces rolls down from the ceiling. The crowd boos in anger.

All four of the children put their hands up to quiet the crowd.

"Don't worry now. Because I, your Boogie Man, have a master plan that'll put them all in…there…place!"

The crowd cheered.

"First," The tall creature began to pace on the stage. "We send in a select few operatives, send 'em to the only high school in New Townsville ta find these girls in their normal selves; worm their way into their lives. Then…when their guard is down…they take the power belts! Leavin' the girls at our mercy!"

"Who're ya gonna send?!" A monster called from the middle of the crowd. "Those girls 'ill recognize anybody here!"

The lead monster looked at the stage. "Not anybody."

All four children pulled their hoods back, giving the crowd devil smiles.

"You just leave them to us." The green one said. "Those girly-girls won't know what hit 'em!"

"An' by the time we're done," the gray one stated. "We Undergrounders shall rule all!"

Boogie Man chuckled. "An' I expect no less from you Lightening Blitz."

* * *

Miyako studied herself in the mirror. She liked this dress; a royal blue strapless knee-high dress with gold trimmings. It was so cute, but she couldn't afford it at the moment. It was just too much. But maybe she could-

"Excuse me?" A female voice said from behind her; snapping her out of her trance. The girl behind her looked about her age with brownish-black hair, blue-purple eyes, and a small set of freckles that dusted her cheeks. She wore a purple plain knee-length dress, black vest, a black belt, and purple and black boots.

"Oh, hi!" Miyako said, turning away from the mirror. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so." The girl said, twirling a bit of her hair. "I'm looking for the store that sells New Townsville High uniforms. I told my brothers I'd meet them there, but I'm a bit lost."

"Oh, I can show you where that is." Miyako said. "In fact I was just heading there myself." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Gōtokuji Miyako."

The other girl shook it. "Monsutā Kataniya. But you can call me Kati." She turned around. "After you."

Miyako set down the dress and led the way. "Are you and your family new in town?"

Kati rubbed her head sheepishly. "Kinda. We lived here a long time ago but moved away. You see our mom and dad are in the middle of a…well, a divorce."

"Oh." Miyako said with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"No don't be. They've been at it for years. Anyway my brothers and I got fed up, told them we wanted to be on our own for awhile. So they gave us a credit card, packed up our stuff, sent us back and poof, here we are."

"Where are you staying?"

"Ishsimara Apartments. We're on the top floor." Kati stated as they turned a corner.

"Oh I know that place." Miyako said happily. "One of my friends lives there. Matsubara Karou."

"Oh I remember of her. Jiro called her 'Sport Chic'."

"Jiro?"

"My older brother. Actually, all my brothers are older than me."

"Hey Sis!" A voice called behind them.

"Speaking of the devils." She turned around and waved. "Hey guys!"

When Miyako turned around, she thought she was seeing things.

There in front of her were three boys. Three boys who looked so much like their old enemies the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z that it was scary.

The boy in the middle of the pack had reddish brown hair that reached his shoulders and red brown eyes, but his face practically screamed Brick. But there was no bandage on his cheek, his skin was clear. As for clothes, there wasn't a hint of red on him-or even a hat. Just a black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and basic sneakers.

The boy on his left was an almost perfect match to Boomer. Same blonde hair, same face, but his eyes were the same shade as Kati, and his face didn't have any freckles. He wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans and the same sneakers as his brother.

And the final boy, well he didn't have the same hair color as Butch-it was a pitch black with brown streaks. And his eyes were a mixture of blue and green. But the shape of his eyes, the smirk he wore as he ran towards them; that was Butch. He was wearing a gray fedora, a white t-shirt with a black jacket, black pants, and a pair of gray boots.

She stood in fear as Kati ran up and hugged them.

"Hey!" Kati exclaimed, letting the Brick lookalike lifted her up. "I thought you guys were already at the store!"

"Well we were on our way there." The Butch lookalike said, tilting his hat bashfully. "But then we saw this cool skateboard shop and they were having a sale. We even saw that one skateboard you were looking at in the magazine."

Kati's eyes sparkled. "You got them to put it on hold right?"

"Would we dare to disappoint our sister?" The Boomer lookalike asked with a cheeky smile.

Kati laughed as Miyako stared in shock. These boys weren't anything like the Rowdy Ruff Boys she knew. They were kind; considerate. Nothing like the childish boys she was used to.

"Oh." Kati said as the boys put her down. "This is Gōtokuji Miyako. She was helping me find the store. Miyako, these are my brothers. Jiro,"

"Hey." The Butch lookalike said.

"Kilos,"

"What's up?" The Brick lookalike asked.

"And Ejiji."

The Boomer lookalike bowed and took her hand in his. "A pleasure to meet you." He said as he kissed the back of her hand.

Miyako blushed. These boys were definitely nothing like their old enemies. "Likewise." She said, pulling her hand away. "So…uniform store?"

Ejiji made a small bow. "Lead the way."

Miyako's blush got deeper, so she grabbed Kati's arm and started dragging her along. Jiro and Kilos laughed as their sister was being dragged away and their brother gave off a confused look.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ejiji wondered aloud.

"Nah Ej," Kilos began, swinging his arm around his brother and to follow the girls. "You just have a way with the girls that make 'em go crazy."

"And who can blame 'em?" Jiro asked, coming up onto his other side. "You are after all one of the Monsutā brothers. Best charmers this side of the continent."

Ejiji just shook his head as his two brothers laughed. He may be the youngest brother, but his brothers made him seem like the oldest of the bunch.

* * *

"Thank you for helping us with getting everything Miyako-chan." Jiro said, lifting up his iced tea. They'd just gotten done at the school uniform store and decided to get a bite to eat in the food court.

"Yeah, when it comes to getting Kati anything clothes related, we're kinda clueless." Kilos said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was my pleasure." Miyako said, sipping her berry smoothie. "Normally I go shopping with my friends Momoko and Kaoru, but they had things they needed to do before the weekend's up."

"Oh yeah. You mentioned you knew Kaoru-chan." Kati said, looking up from her phone.

Miyako gave off a confused look. "You guys knew her too?"

Kati laughed. "I told you we lived here a long time ago. Kaoru-chan was in our nursery and kindergarten class. We wrote eachother whenever we could, but after a while we just…stopped."

"Also helped that Jiro had a crush on her." Kilos said, causing his brother to choke on his noodles.

"I did not!"

Everyone at the table laughed as Jiro continued to deny his long ago crush-which still seemed apparent. Soon Kait's phone rang, so the laughter died down.

"Hello?" Kati said, a sad look on her face. "Yes we've gotten our school uniforms. But I thought…well you said…" Her expression got darker. "Yes I understand. We'll be home soon…thank you."

"Let me guess," Kilos said, taking in his sister's sad expression. "Miss Kokiri wants us back at the apartment?"

Kati nodded. "She said we have to go through our stuff to make sure we have everything we need."

"Miss Kokiri?" Miyako asked.

"Our mother." Ejiji said, grabbing his and Kati's bag. "Though she's never really BEEN much of a mother to us."

"She's more of the get-married-to-a-rich-guy-have-some-babies-that-may-or-may-not-be-the-children-of-the-man-you-married kind of mom."

"Jiro!" Kati stood up from the table.

"Well she is!"

Kati sighed. "It was nice meeting you Miyako. But we really have to go."

Miyako smiled. She could see that they didn't want to leave, but they probably had no choice. "It's okay. Look for me at school on Monday, I'll show you guys around."

The four Monsutā children smiled, stating they'd like that very much. Quickly, they gave their numbers to Miyako, each gave her a hug-though the boys' hugs made her blush-and went off. To them, it felt like they finally had some control in their lives.

As Miyako walked out of the mall, a blue hooded figure looked down at her from a pair of binoculars. He gave off a smile when he saw the white belt hanging loosely around her hips.

"Hello Rolling Bubbles." The figure said, pulling the binoculars away. "It's been a long time."


End file.
